Secret Sanctuary
by Deannathes
Summary: Chapter 2 up: Saga and Aiolos had finally been recognized as Gold Knights, but they have to deal with more new problems, and one of them is Karon.
1. Prologue

**Secret Sanctuary**

Disclaimer: No matter how badly I want to own Saint Seiya and it's characters, they aren't mine.

**A/N 1**: Story sets pre-manga series, slight yaoi and centered on AiolosXSaga paring, hinted DohkoXShion and AiolosXSagaXKaron. But as the plot develops, I will bring in more DeathmaskXAphrodite, maybe some ShuraXAiolia as well. And since I'm a huge fan of Deathmask, please do expect major OOCness of him.

**A/N 2**: This is my first fanfic, because English is not my first language, I apologize for any grammatical mistakes I've made and inappropriate word of choice. Gomen……

* * *

**+ Prologue +**

The pouring rain had started since afternoon, and it only became more intense upon night fall. The dark filthy ghetto area was flooded, trash floating down along with streams formed on the sides of muddy road.

The young boy curled up against the shedding wall, hid himself under that rim of broken roof. In his arm there was a new born baby wrapped up with torn sheets, white as a ghost. The baby was crying long enough that he no longer had anymore tears, and his helpless cry faded into the howling rain.

The boy was wet and cold. The broken roof didn't help him a bit with the menacing rain. Although he was wet and cold, he didn't move; he clutched his teeth tightly together to prevent himself from shaking, sheltered the baby further down into his chest, and raised his spare arm to keep the rain away from the baby.

**o O o**

The boy sensed a slight movement coming toward his direction.

"The one chosen by God, please raise your head and meet your destiny!"

The boy heard the stranger, but didn't react until he once again made sure the baby in his arm was properly sheltered. Still kept his body at same posture, he turned his head a little to the Voice.

His crystal green eyes looked into blurry rain, and saw a tall, shadowy figure emerged from the darkness of the night. Red diamonds like eyes were emitting ghostly shine.

The "Shadow" stopped right in front of the boy. The boy was stunned to discover this stranger seemed to have casted some magical spell around him, rain has been shielded away.

"My dear child, you do not belong to this part of the world. Will you allow me to be your guide, and lead you to the world of ours?"

The boy stood straight up now, damped pants dripping mud. He was silent for a while; finally, he broke the silence. His voice was far too deep for his age.

"Does your world offer a place for Leo to grow up safely?"

"Your brother will have a fate of his own that separate from yours eventually. But you, my dear child. What yours will be? Will you become a hero who saves the world, or will you be engulfed by darkness of unknown future…… Do you feel afraid, do you fear where this road lead to?"

The dark "Shadow" stretched his arms; his hands were gloved in black, surrounded by flows of magical power.

Stared at his baby brother in his arm, the boy made up his mind. His bright green eyes no longer had any sign of hesitation; he responded to the stranger's invitation with his spare arm.

"No. I will have no fear."

* * *

Gomen… The prologue is kinda short but I need some feedback to decide whether I shall continue the story or not. I've loved AiolosXSaga pairing for many years, however this is the first time I write something for them. I know there aren't many AiolosXSaga fans out there, but please R&R, I will try my best to make this story better.


	2. Chapter 1

**Secret Sanctuary**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya and it's characters aren't mine. sigh

**A/N**: Alright... The prologue is too short and I feel bad, so here is the next chapter.

* * *

**+ Chapter One +**

"GALAXI-EXPLOSION!!"

From a corner of the open training ground, a tiny blue globe suddenly expanded, soon became the size of the entire ground, and almost covered the sky. Beautiful night stars twinkled, revolved, day became night.

"Geez…… This won't do……" The blue-haired boy who was like the center of his tiny universe waved his hands, images of planets revolving shattered, dissolved into air. He collapsed on the ground, couldn't help but let out a disappointed sigh, and carefully tendered his sore shoulders.

He had gone through a lot of intensive trainings already, why couldn't he achieve his desired result? Blue-haired boy sighed again. If he couldn't make it perfect, then he wouldn't get his cloth!

The boy raised his head to meet the malicious sun. The piercing light burnt his eyes.

_Fine! I guess that's it for today._ The boy pulled himself up, brushed away the dirt he had on his pants, slowly began to walk back towards home. But to his surprise, he eyed someone at the edge of this private training ground. He stopped, wondering if he had hallucinated or something.

"Hey! Who are you over there?" The boy wasn't happy about this, no one suppose to spy on him during his training!

The figure hesitated, but eventually made his movement and came to greet the boy.

Blue-haired boy stared at the stranger with full suspicion, and then realized this suspicious individual was just a young boy no older than him. And he was holding a new born baby in his arm! He wore a large worn out coat that obviously not his; pants covered in dried mud; even though the boy looked miserably poor, the expression on his face was still full of pride; his large green crystal orbs were shining with strong sense of determination and self-esteem; his hair was gold like, more dazzling than the color of the sun.

"That thing from a moment ago……was very beautiful." Gold-haired boy said timidly. He bowed his head a little and blushed, gripped harder on his baby brother. He felt kind of ashamed for his inability of finding the right things to say at this moment – which made him look somewhat cute in the blue-haired boy's eyes.

"Oh, that…… Well, thank you." _You don't know how many people it capable of killing, do you? _"My name is Saga. I'm the candidate for the Gold Cloth of Gemini."

"I'm Aiolos. Nice to meet you……" Gold-haired boy smiled, and scratched his hair shyly. The little baby in his arm made it even worse, he started his baby ranting.

"Leo! Please don't cry……" Aiolos patted his brother. When he raised his eyes, he saw the pretty blue-haired boy curiously leaned forward, and stared at the baby, the corner of his pink lips was full of warm smile, blue eyes filled with love and care as deep as the ocean that contains everything.

"Is he your little brother?"

Aiolos nodded. "Yes, he is my brother, Aiolia…… Leo! Just settle down a little!"

Baby Aiolia insisted on crying even harder.

Saga reached out to the little baby, wanting to wipe out tears on that sad tiny face, but the little one quickly sucked on his finger and wouldn't let go. Feeling satisfied, baby Aiolia sucked and became much quieter.

"Leo, no! You can't!" Aiolos panicked, pulled Saga's hand out of Aiolia's tiny mouth. Losing his toy, little one protested by starting to cry again.

"I, I, I am so sorry! Leo is hungry……" The elder brother was now flaming red.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I suggest we go get some food for baby Leo, what do you think?"

"Eh? Ah! Thank you very much!"

But Saga didn't move. Aiolos blinked, and then suddenly he realized his hand was still gripping on Saga's wrist.

"Shall we go?" Saga winked to him. "I guess you are a new trainee here, right? Then we will be buddies from now on!"

Aiolos secretly thanked Saga for avoiding this embarrassing moment. He let go of Saga's wrist, and followed Saga closely at his back. The future became optimistic to him. He had a friend here already!

"Sagittarius, eh? So, you are just half years younger than me! Actually, I only came to this place half a year ago. Oh, don't worry, you will know everything about Sanctuary in no time!"

"But Saga…… Ahahah!! Leo! Just hold a little longer, OK? I swear I will give you something to eat very, very soon……"

**o O o**

"Dohko. Dohko…… Can you hear me?"

Brazen wind blew past the lonely, sullen figure of his.

But there was no response. Red diamond like eyes darkened, he sank his head.

"Dohko, you there?"

"... Yes, I am." Paused for a while, the voice from far distance continued, "It's just kind of unexpected…… You know, it had been a long time."

"Yeah…… Quite long."

"...Have anything gone wrong?"

"No, I just feel like to hear your voice again."

Another long pause. Man behind the mask smiled bitterly. Two hundred years and more……

"New Gold Knights have appeared. I've found two of them already."

"Then I'm expecting more to arrive in couple of years."

"Dohko, those two I've found are……"

"...Shion." The distant voice interrupted, still calm like dead water. "I am far too old for it."

"We both are."

"We've regretted enough for all these years, so we can let the past go now."

Let out a heavy sigh, he raised his eyes to meet the night sky. Twinkling stars connected to become each zodiac. Ares in the mid of the sky is now barely visible, among millions of stars, it was hard to recognize.

"The war is going to start over again. And I guess it's finally the time I will be released from my post…… Dohko?"

"Yes?"

"Do you still remember……" Dim light danced in the red eyes, "Your promise."

"I do remember, and never will forget."

"Then…… I'm relieved to hear that."

He turned around, loose gown fell behind his back.

_Dohko, do you know how much I want to meet you? But, how much I fear to see you again……_

* * *

I'd love to have reviews, so PLEASE everyone


	3. Chapter 2

**Secret Sanctuary**

Disclaimer: I do not own Saint Seiya and it's characters, I only own a couple of OCs in this fic...

**A/N 1:** Sorry about the late update, I was completely captivated by all the drawings I promised to people. Thanks to anyone who have read and reviewed this story so far. Chapter 2 is now up, and way much longer than the previous.

**A/N 2:** Before I start I have to make some of my points. First, I read and watch Saint Seiya in many different sub and dub versions, sometimes they have millions of ways to express the same term, I've no idea which to trust the most, so I just pick whichever the terms I like better. Second, I haven't had chance to read Lost Canvas... I don't know about their version of Holy War two centuries back, so I made my own.

* * *

**+ Chapter Two +**

After spending some peaceful time in Sanctuary, Aiolos figured that Saga was absolutely right. Life in Sanctuary was simple and generally enjoyable, nothing mysterious. And everyone in Sanctuary seemed to know him well. Maybe it was just like what Saga had told him, he was the chosen Knight brought back by Kyoukou-sama, even though he was still a complete newbie, the title of "Sagittarius" itself was just like Saga's "Gemini", that was full of courage and pride, respected by everyone.

Aiolos was thankful Aiolia had been taken care of here in Sanctuary. He could still remember the day Aiolia was born, which was the worst nightmare in his young life. Their mother died during deliver; and the baby was suffocated, it was a miracle he regained breath. Month later their father sailed out fishing without coming back. Young Aiolos realized he was the only one left in the world left the raise and protect his fragile baby brother. He had no home, owned nothing, without a shelter like Sanctuary, he doubt his brother will survive. Although Kyoukou-sama said Aiolia does not belong here, but he wouldn't have anything to worry about until Leo grows up, right?

"Los, Los? ...Aiolos!"

The voice dragged Aiolos out of his memory. He nearly screamed. "Saga!"

"Los, you need hundred-percent concentration during the training session. You know that, right?" His friend chuckled. "Now, tell me what you having been thinking."

"Eh, they are nothing important, just…… Oh Lord!" He turned around to face his friend, but immediately lost his speech. He stared at his friend, gasped in amazement; jaws hung wide open.

The golden cloth was emitting piercing gold light under the sun.

Blue-haired boy tried to hide his light blush. "So, this is Gold Cloth of Gemini. Pretty awesome, neh?"

"Definitely, I've never seen anything like this before. It suits you very well."

Saga was more than delighted to hear that. Aiolos' praise made all his discomfort and anxiety go away. "Glad you think so, Los."

"Wow, Saga is a Gold Knight already……" Although Aiolos sincerely congratulate Saga for formally becoming a Gold Knight, a part of him still preoccupied by a sense of loses. He still had a long way to go until he caught up with his best friend.

Saga just knew Aiolos to well to know all his feelings he could possibly have. So he patted Aiolos on the shoulders.

"Los had made a lot of progress since you came to this place. You worked really hard."

Aiolos felt a little ashamed for his jealousy over his friend. _No one in this whole world can be a better friend than Saga is. He is perfect._

"All right, let's see…… What you think the Cloth of Sagittarius looks like?"

Two youngsters' attention was now redirected from Cloth of Gemini to the mysterious Sagittarius.

No one alive in Sanctuary, except for Kyoukou-sama, of course, had seen this Gold Cloth. It remained a mystery since the last Holy War. Rumour said the Holy War was the one of most brutal war in the history, only two Knights survived last one. Cloth of Sagittarius was completely crashed and shattered in that war, which took Kyoukou-sama over 10 years to have it restored to original form. They didn't know how much truth was in the rumour, but Aiolos couldn't help his curiosity towards his Cloth; he could only guess the former owner of the Cloth was the bravest warrior. He wondered if he could be just like the last Sagittarius.

"Gemini Saga."

"Kyoukou-sama!" Saga jumped to hear who was talking to him. He quickly turned and bowed.

"Gemini Saga. The ceremony isn't completed yet."

"My apology. Kyoukou-sama." Saga gave his friend a fast glance. All right, he technically ran away half-way into the ceremony because he couldn't wait to share his glorious moment with his best friend. But now he was caught. "I will be right there."

Gazing upon Saga's golden figure as he reluctantly left the training ground, Aiolos chuckled. Well, he knew he should start to worry about how much trouble his friend could be in now, but the fact that Saga skipped such important occasion because of him made Aiolos feel so loved.

_I promise I will always be with you to share your happiness and pain._

Shion felt a cold shiver climbing up his spine as he looked at expressions on the two young boys' faces. Some familiar looks he remembered from centuries ago. _Maybe you just owed so much in prelife, and using this life to pay back……_

Aiolos stared at the tall lone Kyoukou. He remembered the first time they met. It was a dark raining night, a shadowy man emerged from darkness, mysterious, strong, and powerful; it seemed like his hands have control over everything in the world. He'd never imagined Kyoukou like this, desperately lonely, figure so fragile under the golden sun, crimson eyes behind the bronze mask filled with fear and sorrow.

Shion finally noticed the young boy's curious eyes. He cleared his throat, and ordered, "Sagittarius Aiolos! Immediately resume your training! You've wasted enough time already."

"Yes. Kyoukou-sama."

**o O o**

"You have proven your eligibility as Goddess Athena's glorious Knight to protect the peace and security of human world. Now, in the name of Goddess Athena, I grant you the title of Gold Knight…… Aiolos the Sagittarius!"

Cheered by huge crowd underneath, the boy went down to his knees, to let Kyoukou's palm press on his forehead.

"Sagittarius Aiolos, hereby pledge in the name of our glorious Goddess. I will fight for love and justice of the world until last drop of my blood exhausted."

Another half-year of intense training changed the boy drastically. He was no longer his lean old self; his arms and legs were now built with light muscle, and his body grew another foot taller. But the glow in his green eyes had never disappeared, as time gone by, it sharpened even more.

Everyone held their breath as they watched the boy. He was surrounded by a wave of strong golden aura. It was so bright that nearly blinded them. Then next second, it faded, to everybody's amazement, the boy was now completely shielded with the legendary Gold Cloth; elegant wings at his back widely spread, golden feathers reflecting every beam of sunshine.

Is that the shattered Cloth of Sagittarius from the last Holy War? No one had ever imagined it to be so sacred and stunningly beautiful.

Aiolos stood straight, carefully stroked his golden cloth as if he couldn't believe what was happening. His wings quivered, sun beams dancing on the feathers like golden waves.

Watching the boy's timorous but contented smile, Shion's heart tightened.

_For the past two centuries of my life, I had never stopped to think of you, to despise you…… I thought I would never forgive you for the pain and sorrow you caused me to suffer because of your selfishness; not until now, I realize I've never hated you as I ought to have……_

**o O o**

"Saga! Saga!" The boy covered with golden cloth hopped into a wooden house excitingly, huge "thuck" almost gave the one who was in a heart attack.

Blue-haired beautiful boy soon recognized the golden "intruder". "Los? Is that you? ...Wow…… I can't believe that's really the legendary Cloth!"

Aiolos was excited and proud. Even though he was mature for his age, but he felt he still had every right to be a show-off. He spread his god like wings; golden light shone every corner of the room.

"That's awesome!" Saga praised.

"Now we both have our Cloth, we are real Knights!"

Before Saga could respond, the door connected to the other room was kicked open. Another boy who looked like an exact copy of Saga, but way worse in attitudes, stormed into the room angrily. "Forget your ugly stupid Cloth! Come check the kid! Hell he is sick, AGAIN!"

The boy ranted as he walked towards a tiny cradle attached to the wall. The poor child in the cradle had a bad fever, eye lids flapping open and close; he was so weak and it was almost impossible for him to stay awake. The boy pushed milk bottle into his mouth, the baby flashed his eyes open, and closed again, weakly sucking the bottle.

"I thought he just turned better yesterday……" The joy on the big brother's face vanished.

"Aren't you his brother? You should know better than anyone how weak your little annoyance is."

"Karon! Take that back!" Aiolos roared, he just couldn't take this boy's extremely poor manner any more.

Karon humphed and didn't speak again.

Saga sighed. "Leo had a bad fever after you left, so I got Karon to help me."

"Leo……" Aiolos found him unable to speak further, all the joy withered away. True, he could be a Gold Knight; he could become a strong fighter who afraid to no one; he could possess such power that can protect the entire human world…… But he couldn't do anything to help his precious little brother.

_Why? Am I not strong enough? Why am I so useless?_

The little one heard his brother's voice, tried his best to open his eyes, and eagerly muttered the only word he knew. "Big brother……"

"Damn it! You foolish little brat!" Karon yelled, quickly pulled milk bottle out of Aiolia's mouth, "You are going to chock yourself! If you speak again I'm going to beat you up, clear?!"

Even though Aiolia was still young, and he wasn't able to talk, but he had already learnt to study people's expression. Knowing that Big Brother Karon was angry, little one's eyes filled with shattered tears.

"Give him to me." Aiolos demanded. His face became more threatening.

Karon froze, but he didn't let his surprise go too long, and turned back to his poorly mannered old self again. He threw Aiolia into Aiolos' arms, turned his face sideway arrogantly. "Humph, then you go ahead feed your wimpy little brother yourself!"

"Karon!"

"Saga, you can shut up too!" Karon suddenly exploded in rage, "I don't need you to teach me what to do what to say! If that gold-head hates me then FINE! I'll happily leave him alone! But don't EVER ask me to take care of his wimpy little brother again!"

Karon furiously stormed out of the room and flung the door shut with a huge bang.

The room was silent, except for Aiolia's tiny whimpers.

Karon……

_Why Karon can be such an exact opposite of his twin?_ Aiolos could still remember the very annoyed glare Karon shot him when the first time he mistook Karon for Saga. He learnt Saga has a twin, and they were nothing alike.

Karon……

He couldn't help the cold chill raised from bottom of his heart since the first time they met, which made him feel deeply sorry for the other boy. He didn't know where such a feeling came from, but it really bugged him – Karon treated him badly since the first day, why he should feel sorry? So he usually avoided to keep Karon company to reduce confrontations.

But maybe he was the one that was more outrageous today.

"Los, you know……" lightly ruffled Aiolia's curly hair, Saga lowered his eyelids, "Karon can't go anywhere……"

Twins. Same root, different fates. One is light, the other is dark; Saga was praised by everyone in daylight, Karon was forgotten in the shadow of the world. As the other half of Gemini, Karon's existence had to remain unknown to the world, he was imprisoned in Sanctuary. It was like a living hell to him.

The fact that Karon had never complained to Saga made the older felt even worse. Life hadn't been fair to Karon, and he was getting out of control gradually.

"Saga……" Knowing his friend again started to blame himself for everything, Aiolos comforted him, "It was never your fault."

"But I can't bear to see Karon like this. If I can choose again, I hope I could make a switch……"

"No, you can't." Aiolos was serious, "I do feel sorry for Karon in his situation, but if it's you, it will hurt me more."

"Los?"

"I don't think Karon wants you to suffer what he had gone through, he loves you."

"He……"

"Saga, I used to hate myself for been weak. I couldn't do anything but watch my loved ones to fade. But it will be different. Gold Knight Aiolos is ready to protect everyone he cares. And you are so important to me, I swear I will protect you from harm, won't let anyone to hurt you. I will not see you sad again."

Blue-haired boy smiled, hugged his best friend in the world, "And I swear I will always guard you, not letting you to take everything all alone by yourself."

**o O o**

_Karon can't take this anymore. Karon has to get out of here._

He was running madly over rocks. His bare feet was badly cut, leaving blood trail behind him wherever he went. But he couldn't feel the pain. Wind blades menacingly cut across his face, his long ocean blue hair blew in the air. There was only one thing he could remember:

_RUN AWAY._

Why? Why? Why…… Why he was the loathsome darkness of the other half?

He loves Saga more than anything in the world. He kept giving in willingly for him, until……

_No longer have a place in daylight……_

He stood tall over the edge of the high cliff by the ocean, underneath was deadly rocks and roaring waves.

_One more step I will be free forever……_

_Nobody will care. I don't own a Cloth, no one in Sanctuary will even notice I'm missing; and that stupid gold-head probably will be overjoyed I'm now gone._

_No More!_

Karon closed his eyes.

There was a blurred vision.

_He sits high up over the cliff in this world of nothingness, watching their troops depart into the never-ending darkness. One of them turn__s to gaze him one more time, he can't see the face behind the helmet, but he knows who that person must be……_

He heard the voice. _"Not now, Gemini Karon. You know you are much stronger than this."_

He took a step back.

_Not now._

* * *

(1) I stick with some Japanese terms... I know it's awkward, but I don't seem to find anything less awkward...

(2) my version of history: last Sagittarius was chosen to be Kyoukou before the war start, but he insisted on joining the war and died so Athena chose Shion as substitute, therefore Shion hated Sagittarius.

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
